Freak The Freak Out
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Tras una última mirada sobre su hombro, Victoria Vega suspiro con alivio y a la vez decepción. Tal vez algún día volvería a ver a la desconocida que le salvo la vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulos: (1/?)**_

_**N/A 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia completamente AU y Femslash. **_

_**N/A 2: Buenas noches, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, lo juro! Quienes vieron el episodio esta noche "Tori and Jade Play Date" y son fans, quizás están pasando por lo mismo que yo. Vimos de todo un poco, ya saben, las travesuras de sikowitz, los gestos molestos de Jade y sorprendidos de Tori, sin olvidar que se les ha vuelto costumbre a nuestros queridos personajes tomarse de las manos y hasta nos regalaron un abrazo. En serio Dan Warp debe disfrutar de esto, aunque esperaba un beso y no lo hubo estoy satisfecha. :) En fin, lamento divagar de esta manera pero estoy feliz e inspirada así que les compartiré esta historia completamente AU. Espero que les agrade :)! **_

_**P.D: Logramos que Tori and Jade Should Date fuera world trending! :)**_

_**-x-**_

_Freak The Freak Out_

_Capitulo 1_

El cielo de Los Ángeles, California extrañamente se encontraba nublado. El aeropuerto estaba concurrido de periodistas, fans y agentes de seguridad. La multitud parecía aumentar al paso de los minutos ansiosos por la llegada de la estrella más famosa del momento.

-Algunos personas están desde la madrugada, otras han pasado la noche para poder ver de cerca a… -El televisor de plasma fue apagado bruscamente por una delicada mano morena. Victoria Vega permaneció observando la pantalla oscura, sorprendida por toda la gente que había aparecido en las imágenes.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba, no era la primera vez que iba a enfrentarse a una multitud como esa. A diario lo hacía. Firmas de autógrafos, conciertos, ruedas de prensa y algunos otros eventos, donde la gente se abalanzaba sobre ella como si fuera un animal en exhibición.

-Creí que habías dicho que nadie se enteraría que iba a estar aquí. –Susurro en voz baja con molestia.

-Sabes cómo es la prensa –Respondió Caterina Valentine, su manager y mejor amiga, sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono- Ellos tienen sus artimañas para saber todo lo que quieren. Por suerte habrá una buena cantidad de agentes de seguridad. No te preocupes, ya me he encargado.

-Odio cuando me dices eso, sabes. ¿No podemos ir a otro hotel? –Pregunto la actriz cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer de cabello rojo sacudió su cabeza ignorando las quejas de su compañera.

-Es bueno que aproveches la atención que recibes, no todos los artistas se vuelven tan famosos en poco tiempo. –Dijo antes de dirigirse a la azafata.

Tori resoplo mientras se recargaba en el asiento del avión fulminándola con la mirada.

-Por favor, Cat. Tú sabes que mi sueño se está tornando una pesadilla, yo no quise que la gente comenzara a aficionarse conmigo. Algunas veces es muy escalofriante.

-Es el precio que debes pagar por ser una actriz talentosa y atractiva.

-A veces desearía no serlo, o al menos no en exceso. –Contesto la chica mitad latina con presunción.- Despiértame cuando aterricemos.

-x-

-Por favor, Señores. Les pedimos que respeten el límite, o nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlos. –Espeto uno de los guardias sujetando la valla con firmeza.

-Solo queremos entrevistar a la Srita. Vega, ¿Por qué no podemos acercarnos? –Grito uno de los periodistas con enojo.-Hemos estado desde hace horas, no es justo que…

-Lo siento Señor, mis compañeros y yo solo seguimos órdenes. –Interrumpió el agente con voz grave y concisa.

El periodista solo gruño antes marcharse seguido por su camarógrafo.

-x-

Cat guardo su celular en el bolso que llevaba, dentro de unos minutos iban aterrizar y debía cerciorarse de que todo estuviera listo. Ella nunca imagino que se convertiría en la representante de una artista, sobre todo si esa famosa era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Aunque no debía sorprenderse, Tori siempre fue talentosa y sobresaliente, al igual que arrogante y caprichosa.

-Victoria despierta –Susurro moviéndola con cuidado.- Tori.

La castaña gruño entre sueños al sentir la mano de la pelirroja sacudirla con cuidado.

-Por favor despierta, vamos aterrizar pronto. –Insistió la joven con paciencia.- Oye…

-Está bien, ya estoy despierta. –Replico Tori enderezándose.

Minutos después, el avión aterrizo con éxito. Los fans enloquecieron y algunos de ellos alzaron las pancartas que traían, los periodistas por su parte, estaban con sus cámaras de video y fotografía. Los agentes de seguridad sujetaron las vallas con más fuerza para evitar que pudieran derribarlas, el ruido exploto momentos después al ver a cierta actriz de cabello marrón cabizbaja. Victoria levanto su mirada a través de los enormes lentes de sol que portaba, los gritos resonaron en sus oídos aturdiéndola por unos segundos. Su mano se encontró con firmeza en el antebrazo de Cat mientras caminaban hacia el exterior donde una camioneta les esperaba.

-Victoria Vega, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Grito uno de los aficionados.

La joven sacudió su cabeza ligeramente tratando de ocultar su rostro de los flashes.

-¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con tu compañero de reparto, Beck Oliver?

-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?

-¿El también vendrá a Los Ángeles?

Su respiración se entrecorto al ver como uno de los agentes de seguridad fue empujado por la multitud. Un grito escapo de sus labios cuando las personas comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más, los demás policías y guardaespaldas intentaron rodearla para evitar que algún fanático intentara invadir su espacio personal.

Lamentablemente cinco agentes de seguridad, no fueron suficiente protección contra más de 100 personas, Cat se perdió entre la multitud pese a los esfuerzos para que no se alejara. La salida solo estaba a unos metros de ella, pero estaba rodeada por periodistas, fotógrafos y fans. Las voces comenzaron a mezclarse con intensidad en su cabeza, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos al igual que su cuerpo.

Una mano la sujeto con fuerza y tiro de ella, por impulso intento alejarse pero el agarre era firme. Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el aeropuerto, Victoria sintió dos brazos protectores alrededor de su cuerpo delgado, su rostro quedo a la altura del cuello de su salvador y el aroma a vainilla se convirtió en su única fuente de atención. A pesar de que algunas manos tocaban su cuerpo o rozaban su cabello, los brazos protectores de la persona permanecieron con firmeza a su alrededor. Lo único que ella observaba, era la piel pálida del cuello de su salvador. Ignoro todo el bullicio y concentro su atención en la sensación de seguridad que sentía, la persona que estaba sujetándola, la condujo hasta la salida donde la camioneta ya le esperaba.

-A la cuenta de tres correrás hacia la camioneta, ¿de acuerdo? –Explico una voz femenina con fuerza por todo el ruido.

Tori asintió un poco sorprendida de que esa mujer estuviera ayudándola, sin embargo el pánico rápidamente golpeo su conciencia.

-¿Dónde está mi asistente? –Pregunto sin moverse de su posición.

-Ella está bien, ahora harás lo que te dije –Respondió.- Uno.

-Pero…

-Dos-

-Cat, ella…

-Tres, corre. –Ordeno la mujer quitando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

La actriz reacciono inmediatamente y siguió las órdenes de la desconocida. La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente revelando a una Caterina completamente nerviosa y despeinada, tan pronto como la puerta se había cerrado, la camioneta salió del estacionamiento. Tras una última mirada sobre su hombro, Victoria Vega suspiro con alivio y a la vez decepción.

Tal vez algún día volvería a ver a la desconocida que le salvo la vida.

**-X-**

**Yeah! Esto solo es el principio! :) **

**Hasta la próxima.**

**No olvides R&R! **

ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo: (2/?)**_

**_N/A: Hey! :{D Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En serio que ustedes -los lectores- son los que ayudan a la imaginación de cada autor, y por supuesto un saludo a mi fiel lectora _Alma_, que es una de las principales personas que impulsan mis historias Jori a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias pequeña ñ.ñ!_**

_**Bueno, espero les agrade y disculpen los errores ortográficos que se me pasan por alto C:**_

_**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia completamente AU y Femslash.**_

_**-X-**_

_Capitulo 2_

Cat exhalo lentamente observando con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga, era demasiado obvio el temor y sorpresa. Lo que minutos antes habían vivido, era algo incomparable, nunca antes les había sucedido tal cosa y rogaban porque no sucediera de nuevo. Por suerte, ambas lograron salir ilesas, confiaban en que el temor se esfumara con los días.

El celular de Tori sonó rompiendo el silencio sepulcral en el vehículo, con movimientos torpes, la morena saco el pequeño aparato.

-Hola Mamá –Saludo en voz baja tratando de controlar sus nervios.

_-¿Cómo están? Vimos en la televisión lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto y… _

-Estamos bien, gracias a dios. –Interrumpió la joven.- Cat y yo logramos salir vivas.

_-Oh cariño, lo siento mucho. _

-Descuida mamá, ya ha pasado. Ahora solo tengo que llegar al hotel y descansar.

_-Aguarda un segundo, tu padre quiere hablar contigo._ –Dijo Holly antes de ceder el teléfono a su esposo.

-X-

La noticia de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto se extendió por todo el mundo rápidamente, el teléfono de Cat sonaba cada cinco minutos junto al de Tori. Las dos chicas estaban cansadas y hartas por todo lo sucedido, habían pasado ya dos días y aun así continuaban recibiendo mensajes o llamadas de sus amigos y familiares.

-Quiero salir de esta maldita habitación, no puedo soportarlo más. –Espeto la castaña caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Necesitamos que las cosas se tranquilicen de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si se repite lo que ocurrió?

El rostro de Tori se arrugo en una mueca de aburrimiento y fastidio.

-Dijiste que lo tenías todo bajo control.

-Eso creía, pero nunca se puede estar segura con una multitud enloquecida. –Respondió Cat cruzándose de brazos. – Tome el consejo de Mark, el representante de Lady Gaga. Contrataremos nuevos guardaespaldas, existe una agencia que…

-Mira Cat, no creo que eso funcione. Quiero decir, John y Alex eran buenos no entiendo porque los despediste.

-Tengo que ver por tu seguridad, ellos eran buenos pero por su culpa tú y yo casi morimos aplastadas. –Contradijo con seriedad.- A demás, ellos ya eran demasiado viejos para protegernos.

-Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Solo asegúrate de que esta vez, salga como lo planeaste.

La pelirroja asintió antes marcar el número que le habían proporcionado unas horas antes.

-X-

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas chicas, Tori inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación para ocultarse. Cat, por su parte observo por la rendijilla de la puerta. Un hombre vestido de traje y lentes negros, sostenía un maletín en su mano derecha esperando a que la pelirroja abriera. El aspecto del hombre se parecía demasiado a los de la película que había visto años atrás.

Nuevamente el hombre calvo golpeo la puerta haciéndola saltar hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto agarrando su gas pimienta que el padre de Tori le había obsequiado.

-Erwin Sikowitz –Respondió con voz grave y carente de emociones.

Cat abrió la puerta con cuidado observándolo de arriba abajo antes de cederle el paso.

-¿Usted es la Srita. Valentine? –Cuestiono colocando su maletín en el suelo para extender su mano.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y tomo la mano fría del individuo con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Erwin Sikowitz, presidente de la agencia más famosa de guardaespaldas en Los Ángeles. –Explico quitando sus lentes.- Supimos lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto, y realmente fue una pena que tuvieran que atravesar por eso. ¿Si usted desea, podemos empezar de una vez?

-Por supuesto. Tome asiento por favor –Señalo la joven dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones.- Nuestros antiguos guardaespaldas fueron despedidos, ambos ya eran hombres mayores y creo que eso influyo mucho. Quizás me equivoco pero algo tuvo que relacionarse con la situación.

-Como un guardaespaldas profesional, creo que debemos proteger a nuestros clientes contra todo y todos. Nunca debemos confiarnos de los demás agentes, ya que cada individuo piensa diferente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, y es por eso que lo he llamado. Victoria tiene programadas unas presentaciones, pero temo por su seguridad. –Confeso con preocupación.

Erwin asintió en comprensión y abrió su maletín, rápidamente todo unas hojas que contenían preguntas y encuestas. Cat se limito a observar cada movimiento del hombre con cierta incomodidad.

-Puedo entender a lo que se refiere, por ello nuestra agencia trata de complacer a cada cliente que necesite de nosotros. El servicio que le ofrecemos será confidencial y altamente protector, manejamos la selección de manera sencilla y única. –Dijo el hombre entregándole las hojas.- Usted puede escribir los requisitos que necesita y nosotros le mostraremos los candidatos.

-Está bien. –Accedió leyendo el documento.

-X-

Victoria observo una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono, comenzaba a desesperarse. Cat aun estaba en la sala con otra persona, sus voces se escuchaban pero no podía distinguir lo que decían. Derrotada y aburrida se dejo caer sobre la cama observando el techo de la habitación, podía encender la televisión pero se encontraría con imágenes que había sido grabadas en el aeropuerto, extrañamente ninguna había logrado captar el rostro de la mujer que la ayudo a salir de ahí.

Ella solo podía recordar su aroma y el sonido de su voz.

-Tori, ¿Estas despierta? –Pregunto Cat asomando su cabeza.

La chica rápidamente se sentó y observo con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy hablando con el presidente de una agencia de seguridad, pero me gustaría que me dieras algunas características que deba tener tu guardaespaldas. –Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¿No se supone que solo asignan a un tipo musculoso y que de miedo? –Respondió la castaña con el ceño arrugado.

-Si, pero esta es una de las mejores agencias y…

-Está bien, entiendo. –Interrumpió la actriz y cantante con desdén.- Quiero que sea el mejor de la agencia, el más inteligente, que siempre que lo necesite este ahí, y sea capaz de salvarme.

Cat escribió rápidamente en la hoja y asintió en comprensión antes de mirarla nuevamente.

-¿Es todo? –Pregunto con tranquilidad.

Tori asintió y observo como su compañera salía de la habitación. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios, la agencia podía asignar al mejor pero ella lo haría atravesar por pruebas donde demostraría si era capaz de salvarla y soportarla.

-X-

Las gotas de sudor se acumularon en la frente de una joven mientras continuaba ejercitándose. El enorme Gimnasio privado se encontraba casi desierto, Erwin se acerco a la chica con tranquilidad aclarando su garganta para que notara su presencia.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Jade. –Saludo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.- Sigues siendo la misma.

-Sikowitz, ¿que te trae por aquí? –Pregunto ignorando sus últimas palabras. La mirada de la mujer se dirigió hacia el reloj en su muñeca, antes de ver el rostro de su jefe nuevamente.- ¿No deberías estar en la agencia?

-Oh Jade, siempre tan directa. –Mascullo el hombre con voz divertida.- Tienes toda la razón, debería pero tuve que atender un negocio muy importante. Y tú vas ayudarme.

El rostro de la mujer se arrugo con confusión antes de exhalar con cansancio.

-¿De qué trabajo estás hablando? –Cuestiono secando el sudor en su frente.- Sabes que mis vacaciones aun no terminan.

-Lo sé, pero este es muy importante. Se trata de la actriz y cantante Victoria Vega, quizás hayas escuchado lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto.

-Solo un poco en las noticias, fue una pena. -Mintió desviando su mirada.

-Sí, lamentablemente todo se salió de control y sus agentes de seguridad no supieron manejar la situación. Su representante nos contacto con urgencia y ha pedido nuestro apoyo. –Explico Erwin sosteniendo la mirada de la chica pálida.- Tú eres la mejor para ese trabajo.

-No lo creo, Andre Harris también es un buen agente.-Contradijo Jade.- Yo no soy niñera de nadie, mucho menos de mujeres como Victoria.

-Se que no eres una niñera, si lo fueras no serias de las mejores agentes. Pero ese no es mi punto, nuestra agencia se maneja por el compromiso con el cliente, y tú ya estas comprometida con la agente de ella.

-Nunca dije que aceptaría trabajar, como es que…

-Tu comisión será el doble de lo que ganabas con Reese. –Interrumpió el hombre sacando el cheque firmado por Caterina y entregándoselo.- Andre será tu compañero, ustedes serán equipo para proteger a Victoria Vega y su asistente.

Jade resoplo con indignación y tomo el cheque sin mirar la cantidad.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar?

-X-

-Repíteme una vez más porque no puedo cancelar esa presentación, por favor.

-Es un compromiso, Tori. A demás es parte de tu trabajo, la promoción de la película ha comenzado y debes asistir a todos los programas que te han invitado. –Explico Caterina sosteniendo su teléfono.

La mitad latina solo gruño y se sentó dramáticamente en el sofá. Sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas cuando unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon por toda la habitación, Cat coloco su teléfono en la mesilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa. Tori se acomodo correctamente en su lugar antes de mirar sobre su hombro y ver a un hombre de color vestido de traje y lentes negros. Ella sacudió su cabeza antes de ignorar su presencia y mirar hacia el televisor de plasma.

-Tú debes ser el guardaespaldas que Erwin asigno, ¿verdad? –Pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír.

-No exactamente, mi nombre es Andre Harris. –Respondió el hombre con voz grave y pausada.

-Perfecto y… -La voz de Cat se desvaneció lentamente.

Tori continuaba ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que una voz extraña y conocida voz resonó en sus oídos con claridad.

-Soy Jade West, guardaespaldas asignada por Erwin Sikowitz. –Explico la voz femenina.

-Genial. Victoria, ¿puedes venir un segundo? –Exclamo la pelirroja mirando hacia donde cierta actriz permanecía inmóvil. – Victoria, ¿Estas escuchando? – dijo con preocupación.

-X-

**Tan… Tan… Tan…Tan :3**

**¿Qué piensas sobre el capitulo? **

**No olvides R&R :B**

**Gracias por haber entrado.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Xo. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo: (3/?)**

**N/A:Hola chicos! :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son bienvenidos. **

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia completamente AU y Femslash.**

**P.D: ¿Pueden recomendarme parejas femslash? Quiero escribir algo diferente y así, pero no tengo la menor de idea de que (ademas de faberry, fleurmione) haha bueno, muchas gracias por su atención. Que disfruten de esta continuación! :{D**

**~x~**

_Capitulo 3_

La voz de Cat irrumpió su shock. Esa voz era la misma que la había instruido cuando estaba en medio de la multitud, era el mismo tono que habían utilizado para ayudarla cuando lo necesito.

Jade permaneció en silencio junto a su compañero, había esperado todo de esa actriz. Después de todo así eran los famosos y ella estaba acostumbrada, su trabajo no era socializar con Victoria Vega, sino protegerla de cualquier persona que quisiera invadir su espacio personal. A ella no le importaba si era de su agrado o no, simplemente cumpliría con su trabajo hasta que pudieran preparar a alguien más.

-Discúlpenla, ella esta aun nerviosa por lo ocurrido. –Expreso la mujer pelirroja con timidez.- Así que, ¿ustedes serán nuestros agentes de seguridad?

Ambos uniformados asintieron. Cat les informo sobre la agenda de Victoria y sus actividades, después de ausentarse dos días a sus ensayos tenían que llevarla después de la presentación en el programa.

-Bueno, entonces solo tomare mi bolso y podremos irnos. –Dijo la pelirroja antes marcharse.

Los dos guardaespaldas salieron de la habitación y esperaron en el pasillo con tranquilidad, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos por las reacciones que la actriz había tomado. Andre, fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras esperaban.

-Sera un largo día, ¿no? –Espeto recargándose en la pared del pasillo.

Jade suspiro en voz baja y asintió. Sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes negros se desviaron hacia la alfombra bajo sus pies, su intuición le advertía que ese trabajo no iba a ser nada fácil.

-Eso parece. –Respondió imitando la acción de su compañero.

-x-

Tori se puso de pie con lentitud, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de la habitación que momentos antes se había cerrado por los agentes. Ella suspiro en voz baja antes de mirar hacia su amiga que guardaba todo lo necesario en su bolso.

-¿Una chica va a ser mi guardaespaldas? ¿Estás bromeando? –Susurro con cierta incomodidad y disgusto fingido.- ¿Quieres que me maten?

La pelirroja le miro con seriedad antes de comenzar acercarse, su delicada mano se coloco en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Mira Tori, se que parece un poco loco pero ella es la mejor agente que tienen. Quizás deberíamos…-

-Despedirla inmediatamente, si dos hombres musculosos no pudieron salvarme, ¿Cuál será la diferencia con ella? –Cuestiono con exaltación.- Dijiste que te mandarían a la mejor.

-Y lo han hecho, he revisado su expediente y te sorprenderías por lo que encontré. –Explico Cat con su ceño arrugado.- No debes subestimarla, mucho menos si ella es considerada como la mejor de todos los demás. Dale solo una oportunidad, estoy segura que no te defraudara.

Victoria sacudió su cabeza con resignación, no tenia caso discutir, ella sabía que la chica era capaz de protegerla. Su instinto se lo decía cuando recordaba la seguridad de sus brazos.

-Está bien, pero solo un error y se marcha. –Finalizo tomando su bolso y seguir a su amiga hacia la puerta.

-x

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ambos guardaespaldas tomaran su posición acostumbrada, con su espalda recta y manos firmes a los costados o cruzadas. Sus rostros permanecieron inexpresivos mientras sus ojos ocultos observaban hacia el frente.

Caterina fue la primera en salir y dirigirse hacia el elevador, Victoria le siguió observando discretamente al hombre de color que estaba a su lado. Ella no logro ver a la mujer pese a su decepción, la curiosidad estaba matándola por dentro. No fue sino hasta que llegaron al elevador y la chica pasó a su lado. El aroma a vainilla embargo sus sentidos de nuevo, definitivamente era la misma persona que la había protegido en el aeropuerto.

- El es Andre y ella es Jade.-Explico la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio.- Ellos serán nuestros guardaespaldas.

Esta vez Victoria pudo ver el rostro de la joven y notar lo pálida que lucía en ese traje negro. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes negros y su pelo se encontraba recogido en un moño apretado. La mandíbula de la mujer era prominente al mismo tiempo que sus labios estaban cerrados con firmeza.

-Steven espera por nosotros en el estacionamiento. Para evitar a la prensa saldremos por la puerta de los empleados, ¿está bien? –Dijo Cat antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Tori asintió y siguió junto a los demás a uno de los empleados del hotel. El chico se veía impresionado al verla pero rápidamente salió de su estupefacción y los condujo hasta su salida. Ambos guardaespaldas les siguieron por detrás alertas en todo momento.

La Hummer color blanca ya estaba preparada, el hombre de traje se apresuro abrir la puerta para ellas. La castaña entro rápidamente esperando a que Cat le siguiera, cuando lo hizo la puerta se cerro y la camioneta emprendió su camino hacia el estudio del programa.

-¿Dónde están ellos? –Pregunto refiriéndose a los agentes.

-No te preocupes, nos alcanzaran muy pronto.

Victoria asintió y trato de relajarse, hasta el momento todo estaba marchando como de costumbre.

-x-

Jade bajo del auto negro cerciorándose que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, el estacionamiento del estudio estaba tranquilo. Aun así, nunca debía confiarse de las apariencias. Su intercomunicador fue encendido, era uno de los artefactos más efectivos para comunicarse con su compañero si algo salía mal.

La camioneta blanca arribo al estacionamiento y se dirigieron hacia ella. Jade observo una vez más a sus lados antes de marcar la zona como segura. Ambas mujeres bajaron del vehículo y entraron al edificio, Victoria fue llevada rápidamente a su camerino para prepararla. El show estaba a punto de comenzar. Cat se acerco a Jade con cuidado sosteniendo su agenda contra su pecho.

-El camerino de Victoria esta por ese pasillo, ¿Podrías ir hacer guardia ahí mientras arreglo unos detalles?

La chica asintió y se dirigió hacia donde le habían señalado. Una vez que había llegado al camerino permaneció de pie a un lado de la puerta, la gente que pasaba le miraba con curiosidad y temor. El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de Jade, por el rabillo del ojo noto como la maquillista salía nerviosamente.

- Ella es una perra. –Murmuro entre dientes antes de alejarse.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la joven antes de escuchar el grito de Victoria.

-Caterina-

-X-

Tori gruño al sentir irritación en uno de sus ojos que la maquillista había picado con el delineador.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a cierta mujer pálida uniformada, la castaña frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie y examinarla descaradamente.

-La Srita. Caterina se encuentra ocupada con uno de los productores. –Explico cerrando la puerta sin inmutarse por el análisis de la morena.

-Así que tu eres mi guardaespaldas, no eres lo que esperaba. –Contesto Victoria ignorando las palabras de la mujer.-Definitivamente.

Jade asintió negándose a discutir, su trabajo no consistía en pelear con sus clientes sino protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

-Sin embargo siento que te he visto antes –Continuo la castaña pensativamente.- pero es imposible, ¿no?

La joven de piel pálida asintió nuevamente manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

-Bien, espero que sepas hacer tu trabajo porque no volveré a pasar por lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto.

-Mi compromiso con usted, es protegerle y mantenerla a salvo aunque pierda mi vida en ello. –Respondió Jade intentando no sonar tan patética, pero sabía que de todas formas lo haría.

Victoria se sonrojo y frunció el ceño tratando de ignorar la sensación confusa que causaron las palabras de la chica.

-No tienes que exagerar, sonaste como una de esas películas de romanticismo baratas –Espeto con desdén fingido.

-Créame que no lo dije porque lo sintiera, sino porque es mi trabajo. –Contesto la mujer antes de dar la media vuelta y salir del camerino.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –Se pregunto la castaña antes exhalar dramáticamente y sentarse en el pequeño sofá blanco en la habitación.

-X-

-Jade, vamos para allá. –Hablo Andre en voz baja a través del pequeño aparato.

La joven permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta del camerino, la voz de Caterina resonó en sus oídos a unos pocos metros de su lugar. Andre le seguía por detrás manteniendo una distancia considerada de la mujer y su acompañante.

-Hola Jade, el es Robbie Shapiro. Publicista de Victoria. –Explico la pelirroja con tono burbujeante. El hombre de anteojos asintió con nerviosismo y estrecho su mano hacia ella, la mujer solo asintió ignorando su gesto. Acción que Andre había hecho minutos atrás.- Solo faltan unos minutos para el show y tenemos que hablar de unos últimos detalles, los veremos pronto.

El hombre de anteojos le observo una vez más antes de entrar al camerino con torpeza. Jade rodo sus ojos tras los anteojos negros. Su compañero aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención, Andre imito su posición junto al otro lado de la puerta mirando hacia el frente.

-Te vez tensa –Espeto reprimiendo una sonrisa.- ¿La pequeña niña te hizo algo?

-Que gracioso, ojala lo hubiera hecho.

-Sera un trabajo duro, ¿crees poder soportar? –Cuestiono ganando la atención de la joven.

-He atravesado por cosas peores que los caprichos infantiles de Victoria Vega. –Respondió con sequedad en su voz.- Nunca dudes de mi capacidad solo porque sea mujer, ¿entiendes?

Andre levanto ambas manos en señal de diversión.

-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando.

-X-

Robbie trago saliva con nerviosismo recostándose sobre la puerta ya cerrada, Tori le miraba con diversión mientras Cat tomaba asiento junto a la actriz.

-¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¿Has visto a un fantasma? –Dijo la chica mitad latina entre risas.

-No, pero si a la mujer de mis sueños.

La castaña se tranquilizo esperando a que continuara, sin embargo el muchacho estaba luchando por recuperar su respiración.

-¿De qué mujer estás hablando?

-Tu guardaespaldas, ella es como una de mis…

-Espera, espera, espera. –Interrumpió Victoria cruzándose de brazos dejando de sonreír.- ¿Te gusto ella? ¿Cómo puede gustarte si parece… una mujer cruel y despiadada?

-Creo que no puedes juzgarla, tienes miles de personas que te aman. ¿Por qué no a ella? –Respondió traviesamente.- Es sexy.

-Ew, yo soy mucho mejor que ella en todos los aspectos.-Farfullo con disgusto- Ni siquiera es digna de comparación.

-Admítelo Tori, bajo ese traje negro hay un cuerpo…

-Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchando tus perversiones. –Exclamo la joven tapando sus oídos.- Vete al baño antes de que…

-Hey no te metas con el –Interrumpió el hombre con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Por favor, ¿ambos pueden tranquilizarse? –Dijo la pelirroja revisando su reloj una vez más. Los jóvenes guardaron silencio y se disculparon en voz baja, Cat reviso el itinerario que el productor le había proporcionado minutos atrás.- Robbie no te he traído solo para que Victoria y tu peleen. Ahora Tori necesito que mantengas la calma si el conductor te pregunta sobre el incidente en el aeropuerto, solo di que unos aficionados traspasaron la valla y lograste salir de ahí gracias a tus guardaespaldas.

-Pero…

-Y si te cuestionan sobre tu relación con Beck solo di que son buenos amigos. –Interrumpió la mujer cruzando sus brazos.

-Cat, creo que Tori sabrá cómo manejar la situación. –Dijo Robbie con tranquilidad.- Nuestra niña ya esta grande.

-Oh, ya cállate ¿quieres? –Contesto la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirroja asintió frunciendo el ceño antes de mirar nuevamente el reloj.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento Tori, es solo que ya estoy un poco paranoica.

-Tranquila, voy hacerme cargo y todo estará bien. Nadie se enterara sobre Beck y yo, si tratan de husmear acerca de eso actuare de manera normal porque no pasa nada entre nosotros. Sabes que no por algo estoy nominada a un premio como mejor actriz protagonista. –Musito la joven con orgullo.

-Bien, estaré observándote todo el tiempo.

-Al igual que yo –Exclamo el muchacho de anteojos poniéndose de pie.- por cierto, no olvides mencionar que tienes una sorpresa, eso despertara la curiosidad de la audiencia y tus seguidores.

-¿Algo más? –Bromeo Tori comprobando su aspecto una vez más.

-Es todo –Respondieron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo causando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-X-

El set permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba la trasmisión, la audiencia parecía ansiosa por ver a Victoria después del incidente. Mucho rumores circulaban acerca de lo que había ocurrido, algunos de ellos afirmaban que la actriz había salido con un brazo roto por culpa de un aficionado que intento retenerla, otros decían que su cuello había sido lastimado y unos cuantos mas, que había obtenido marcas en sus brazos por los fans desesperados que la habían jaloneado.

Sin embargo todo era mentira, Tori estaba más que agradecida porque logro salir ilesa. Sabía que otros artistas habían atravesado por algo similar y al menos obtenían unos moretones, o jalones de cabello. Por no mencionar los intentos sofocantes de que un aficionado se abalanzara sobre ellos con la intención de robarles un beso o abrazarlos.

En su lugar la joven solo había recibido un par de brazos protectores que la ayudaron a salir de la multitud. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, mas desconcertada se sentía. Quizás estaba alucinando cuando creyó que una chica la había salvado, o más bien pensar que había sido su nueva agente de seguridad.

-Estamos al aire en 3, 2, 1… -Grito el productor acaparando la atención del conductor.

George Adams sonrió al escuchar los aplausos de la audiencia. El hombre mostro su dentadura blanca y resplandeciente con arrogancia.

-Y estamos de vuelta en Adams Tonight –Anuncio con diversión.- Bien, creo que el momento más esperado ha llegado, quisiera que recibiéramos a una de las actrices más hermosas y talentosas de Hollywood; Victoria Vega.

La audiencia enloqueció abrumando ligeramente a cierta joven de cabello marrón.

-Hola –Saludo la chica tratando de mantener sus nervios bajo control. Tori saludo al público antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del conductor.

-Me siento afortunado –Espeto George causando algunas risas.- Victoria, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que protagonizaste una película. ¿Cómo te sientes de estar de vuelta?

- Emocionada, ansiosa… muchas cosas. –Respondió con diversión.- Solo tome un pequeño descanso pero estoy de vuelta.

-Muchos de nosotros te echamos de menos, tus fans deben estar contentos.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bien, ahora Victoria háblanos acerca de tu personaje. ¿Te sientes identificada con Angelique Evans?

Tori se removió en su asiento con cierto alivio.

-Solo en algunos aspectos, quiero decir, Angelique es una joven fuerte que se vale por sí misma y se desenvuelve de manera sencilla en su entorno social.

-Eso al parecer lo hemos comprobado hace unos días con el incidente en el aeropuerto. –Dijo el hombre con seriedad.- ¿Cómo crees que hubiera actuado Angelique en una situación así?

-Mi personaje se caracteriza por su independencia y al mismo tiempo por su vulnerabilidad, después de todo es una humana y hubiera buscado una manera de salir ilesa. –Respondió cruzando sus piernas.

-X-

Cat frunció el ceño observando la entrevista que frente a ella se desenvolvía. La mujer desvió su mirada hacia los agentes de seguridad que permanecían detrás, como si pudiera adivinar su pensamiento, Jade se acerco sigilosamente manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

-En 20 segundos saldrán del aire y Victoria debe ir a su camerino. –Explico- Por favor vigílala mientras Andre se encarga de revisar tras el escenario.

La joven de piel pálida asintió y retomo su lugar junto a su compañero.

-x-

-Según hemos escuchado tienes preparada una sorpresa para todos nosotros, ¿Qué te parece si nos la muestras al regresar de estos cortos comerciales?

-Me parece perfecto –Contesto Victoria con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya la escucharon, no se muevan de sus lugares que Victoria Vega está con nosotros.

-x-

Tori sonrió fingidamente mientras salía del set, sus piernas se movieron con rapidez deseando que todo terminara.

-Odio esto, ese hombre es gracioso como el infierno. – Espeto la castaña apretando los puños.- No entiendo el punto de preguntar sobre lo que ocurrió en el aeropuerto, ¿cree que soy estúpida? Por supuesto que no, Victoria Vega no lo es.

Jade continuo caminando sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, sus sentidos estaban concentrados a pesar de los balbuceos enfadados de la joven actriz. Tenían que darse prisa ya que los minutos estaban contados, ella se detuvo junto al umbral de la puerta en espera de que Victoria terminara de prepararse. Era demasiado extraño que encontrara esa situación incómoda divertida, desde su punto de vista cada show en Hollywood era igual. Los conductores se aseguraban de jugar a los inocentes presionando a los artistas, fingían interés en alguna situación para después cuestionar el aspecto personal.

Ella sentía pena por la morena.

-x-

La puerta se cerró con fuerza mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba su baño personal. Sin embargo, Tori no pudo evitar mirar su reflejo una vez más. Su maquillaje estaba intacto y la sonrisa que minutos atrás permanecía en sus labios, se convirtió en una mueca desagradable de frustración.

¿Qué acaso Adam no tomaba en cuenta su trabajo? ¿Por qué insistía en querer saber algo que odiaba y a la vez temía?

Victoria suspiro lentamente antes de desviar su mirada hacia un sobre amarillo que estaba en el tocador. Ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes, Cat o Robbie no pudieron colocarlo ahí, lo hubiera notado antes de salir al programa. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras retrocedía lentamente, incluso en el aire podía percibirse un extraño aroma que no le pertenecía.

La joven observo a su alrededor con temor como si en algún momento fuera a ser atacada. Su mente trataba de mantener la calma pero era en vano, Tori trago saliva con nerviosismo antes llamar a su guardaespaldas.

Jade reacciono por instinto y abrió la puerta rápidamente, su mirada recorrió el lugar en busca de algún intruso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto una vez que había revisado todo el camerino.

-Alguien estuvo aquí, alguien entro. –Respondió la castaña con cierta desesperación.

Una vez más la chica de piel pálida reviso detenidamente el lugar buscando indicios de algo extraño. Reviso cada rincón buscando cámaras o algún otro artículo fuera de lo normal, como mini cámaras o grabadoras. Jade se encontró desconcertada por un momento mientras sostenía el sobre amarillo que Tori le señalo, el papel estaba cuidadosamente sellado al igual que el nombre de su cliente se encontraba escrito en la parte frontal.

-No estaba ahí, alguien… alguien entro.

-De acuerdo. –Exclamo ocultando su preocupación.- Este sobre es lo único que esta fuera de lo normal, no hay cámaras o cualquier otro tipo de aparato que algún paparazzi utiliza. Me hare cargo de este sobre mientras usted se prepara.

-Oh no, no, no voy a cambiarme aquí. Alguien puede estar oculto observándome y…

-Tranquilícese por favor, nadie puede estar escondido ya que he revisado todo su camerino. –Interrumpió Jade observando el rostro angustiado de la chica.

Unos golpes en la puerta se acoplaron a la tensión en el ambiente, Victoria se coloco al lado de la agente observando la puerta de su camerino con miedo.

-1 minuto – Informo la asistente de producción.

La castaña suspiro con alivio antes de mirar el suelo con vergüenza.

-Voy a estar cuidando la puerta para que nadie se acerque, confíe en mi Srita.

- No te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola mientras me arreglo. – Ordeno en voz baja jugueteando con sus manos. – Por favor.

Jade escucho la petición con sorpresa, sin embargo mantuvo su compostura firme e indiferente.

-Está bien.

La mujer asintió y se alejo de Victoria dándole la espalda, sus ojos que estaban ocultos bajo los lentes oscuros se entrecerraron ligeramente. Su mano se dirigió hacia el pomo de la puerta y coloco el candado. Aun estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la joven artista que hace menos de 15 minutos se comportaba de manera arrogante y orgullosa, pero al parecer carecía de la valentía.

-Voy a permanecer aquí, hasta que usted esté lista. –Aseguro la ojiverde con voz ronca.

Tori asintió tímidamente antes de marcharse al sanitario sin percatarse del gesto preocupado en el rostro de su guardaespaldas.

-X-

Minutos después el set nuevamente recobro su alegría, Jade escucho los gritos y aplausos de la audiencia cuando la castaña apareció en el escenario. Sus manos aun sostenían el extraño sobre amarillo que había aparecido en el camerino de su cliente, ella se acerco a Caterina con precaución sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Victoria estaba esperando.

-Jade, me asustaste. –Exclamo la mujer pelirroja colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Disculpe, solo quería entregarle esto.

La chica tomo el sobre con desconfianza observando la caligrafía delicada en el.

-¿Quién se lo envió?

-Definitivamente no fue un admirador. –Respondió la joven sin vacilación. El rostro de Caterina se arrugo con nerviosismo por sus palabras- No es la primera vez, ¿cierto?

-No –Contesto la pelirroja desviando su mirada.

-Me gustaría reunirme con usted cuando todo esto termine, Andre y yo debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Está bien, pero por favor Victoria no debe enterarse. –Pidió Caterina con seriedad.- No aun.

-X-

Tori mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios con incomodidad, sus ojos vagaron hacia un lado del escenario donde uno de sus guardaespaldas permanecía oculto entre las sombras. Como si el hombre hubiera sentido su mirada dio un leve movimiento de reconocimiento hacia ella, sabía que nada podía hacerle daño. No teniendo a Jade West como su guardaespaldas.

_-No puedo hacerlo, llama a Cat y dile que se cancela todo. –Ordeno la castaña en voz baja.- No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. _

_Su guardaespaldas permaneció inmóvil y –aunque los lentes negros ocultaban sus ojos- podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y nerviosa, pero después del incidente en el aeropuerto no podía seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa aterradora experiencia aun permanecía vigente en sus pensamientos. _

_-Srita. Vega me temo que no puedo cumplir sus órdenes. –Contesto la joven sin expresión alguna._

_-¿Por qué no? –Cuestiono Victoria con voz peligrosa.- Tú debes obedecerme. _

_-Yo debo protegerla. _

_-Es lo mismo, ¿no? Ahora llama a Cat y dile que nos vamos. _

_-Usted no debe temer nada, estamos aquí para protegerla de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño.-Explico sin inmutarse por su tono de voz.- Soy su guardaespaldas y es mi deber cuidarla. _

_-¿Entonces vas a obligarme a salir? ¿Tu? – Se burlo la chica cruzándose de brazos. La mirada de Tori adquirió un brillo retador mientras observaba a la mujer frente a ella.- No me hagas reír._

_-No puedo obligarla a salir, pero creo que sus admiradores estarán decepcionados. _

_-¿Te refieres a las personas que casi me matan? -Replico con ironía. _

_-Usted decide, pero creo que debería saber que siempre existen riesgos en cualquier decisión que tome. _

_-¿De qué estás hablando? –Cuestiono la castaña en tono ofendido._

_-Solo quiero que sepa que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para cuidarle. –Respondió la agente en tono neutral antes de salir del camerino. _

Los aplausos interrumpieron el trance en el que se encontraba, por un momento observo a su alrededor con aturdicion preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo se había marchado al mundo de sus pensamientos. Victoria recobro su compostura llena de confianza y felicidad, la sonrisa fingida nuevamente se plasmo en sus labios _disfrutando _de lo que estaba pasando.

-_"Estoy bien, nada malo va a pasar". _–Se repetía la joven mentalmente al escuchar la melodía de su single inédito resonar por todo el lugar.- _"Solo debo cantar y podre irme a casa"._

-X-

Jade mantuvo sus sentidos al máximo ante los gritos y aplausos del público enloquecido, ella se coloco junto a Caterina sin perder de vista a la castaña. El extraño sobre amarillo había sido colocado entre las páginas de la agenda de la pelirroja con firmeza y cuidado, mientras que la mujer mantuvo su atención en la presentación de su amiga, ajena al análisis que estaba siendo sometida.

La voz de la actriz inundo cada espacio del lugar, incluso los productores mantuvieron su boca entreabierta sorprendidos por el talento de la joven frente a ellos. La mujer de piel pálida no pudo evitar hacer una mueca para ocultar su sonrisa, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, la voz de Victoria revivió algo extraño que creía muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento sacudió su cabeza ligeramente alejando todo tipo de sentimientos, ella se había prometido seguir adelante y no recordar algo que solamente iba a lastimarla. Caterina se unió a los aplausos del público y producción cuando el número de la chica mitad latina concluyo, sintió orgullo y felicidad al darse cuenta de lo alto que Tori había llegado. Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación.

Jade salió de su estupor al sentir una mano cálida sobre su hombro, dio gracias al cielo mantener a toda hora sus lentes negros o de lo contrario cualquiera notaria la tristeza que se reflejaba a través de sus orbes azules.

-Por supuesto, ahora si me permite me gustaría comenzar a preguntarle sobre…

-Disculpen pero la señorita Vega quiere hablar con usted, señorita Valentine. –Interrumpió la asistente de producción con vergüenza. Cat asintió y la vio marcharse con rapidez.

Su mirada se poso en la mujer frente a ella con nerviosismo.

-Sé que tengo que explicar muchas cosas pero será cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –Prometió en voz neutral.- Lo único que puedo decir es que este sobre no ha sido el primero que recibe y su contenido debe ser algo… perturbador.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Jade junto a su compañero mantuvieran sus sentidos alertas por lo que resto del viaje al hotel de las mujeres. Quizás ella se había equivocado en el pasado, pero no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error.

-Para ser nuestro primer día fue agotador, no quiero imaginar lo que vendrá después. –Espeto Andre con una pequeña sonrisa cansada.- Jade…

-Esto es solo el comienzo y ahora más que nunca debemos proteger a Victoria Vega. –Se limito a decir la chica con su rostro inexpresivo ganando una mirada sorprendida del joven a su lado.- Cueste lo que cueste, ¿entiendes?

Andre un poco desconcertado por sus palabras asintió sin poder evitar preguntarse por que de pronto Jade parecía demasiada preocupada por la seguridad de su cliente, eso no significaba que nunca se sintiera de esa manera, sino que generalmente lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque pareces preocupada por ella? –Dijo con cautela concentrando su atención en el camino.

-Es mi trabajo y también el tuyo. –Sentencio con voz seca cruzándose de brazos.

El chico le miro por unos segundos antes de concentrar nuevamente su atención en el tráfico, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas y lo último que quería era tener como enemiga a Jade. Lo mejor sería cumplir con su trabajo y centrarse solamente en el sin entrometerse en la vida de su compañera.

-"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir? Victoria Vega va estar a salvo, esta vez hare las cosas bien" –Pensó la chica cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente sin darse cuenta del gesto preocupado de su compañero.

-Hemos llegado. –Anuncio Andre rompiendo el silencio cómodo.

Jade abrió la puerta del auto inmediatamente al escucharlo, la brisa fresca golpeo su rostro enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El momento de saber lo que sucedía entorno a Victoria y esos misteriosos sobres estaban a punto de comenzar a ser revelados.

**~X~**

**Muchas gracias por haber entrado.**

**Hasta la próxima! :D **

**No olvides dejar un Review C: **


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

Hola!

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que esta historia se ha hecho notar y… **NO, ESTO NO ES UNA CONTINUACION**. Lo siento chicos, pero **he leído reviews y mensajes personales** **preguntando el porqué aparece como completada sino es así. Para quienes no lo sabían hace tiempo realice una encuesta para ver en qué historia debería centrarme y prometí que solo me enfocaría en ella para terminarla. **

Desafortunadamente **el tiempo ha transcurrido y sé que muchos de ustedes no están de acuerdo con la decisión que tome, pero ustedes fueron quienes eligieron y ofrezco disculpas a los seguidores de las historias que no están terminadas.**

**She Will Be Loved fue la ganadora** y por tal motivo **es la única historia que es actualizada **cuando tengo tiempo. Y de vez en cuando un one- shot.

Lo siento! :( **No me odien**. **La próxima vez que esta historia reciba una actualización, o mejor dicho una sustitución de esta nota, significa que nuevamente será retomada**. No sé cuando, pero **no importa el tiempo que me tarde será concluida**.

P.D: Si tienen **alguna duda por favor envíen mensaje personales, ya que no puedo contestar los reviews. **


End file.
